Assault Machine Gun (PG3D)
|rateoffire = 98 |capacity = 50 |mobility =65 |upgrade = |attribute = |cost = 185 |image = Assault machine gun.png|Appearance Assault machine gun icon.png|Kill icon |Level required = 6 |lethality = 65 |released = 9.3.0 |theme = Military Themed |number = 92}} This article describes a Pixel Gun 3D weapon. If you are looking for the same weapon in Pixel Gun World, see Assault Machine Gun (PGW). The Assault Machine Gun, frequently abbrivated by the community as AMG, is a Primary weapon added in the 9.3.0 update. Appearance Its got a long black barrel with 2 small orange-yellowish stripes. It looks like the Heavy Machine Gun, but with more detail. It has a scope and reloads like a Light Machine Gun, as well as a butt stock with a brownish end and a few red stripes, along with a red spot which looks like a red cross. Strategy This weapon is useful in prolonged fights due to the high damage, high firing speed, and high ammunition capacity. Tips * Due to the high damage, firing rate, and ammo, the possibilities of this weapon are virtually endless, but don't engage in sniper fights, as your accuracy will lack overtime, unless you use its scope and you are sure you can avoid the sniper's shot. * Use the 4x scope to engage with enemies at longer ranges and for better accuracy. * Burst-fire, for more advanced accuracy. * This weapon is a multipurpose weapon that can tear down enemies in short and medium ranges. As long as you are a skilled player, this weapon can be used for all ranges in any maps. Counters * Use a Sniper Rifle or any other long-ranged weapon to pick off these users. Better if it is a one-shot kill sniper weapon. * Try to outmaneuver them like you would when countering the Laser Minigun or an inexperienced Automatic Peacemaker user. * Area damage weapons and shotguns can be used be used to counter at close range. * Use powerful weapons that can rival this gun like the Laser Minigun, Frank Sheepone, and many others so that you can kill your opponent before they can kill you. * Avoid staying in one place, since you will be left vulnerable regardless of the range. Recommended Maps All maps except Sniper Forts and Knife Party. Equipment Setups Have a long range weapon along with this one so as to defend from snipers. * Overall, this weapon is a solid Primary with very versatile features and good base stats that has a very good synergy with any experienced PG3D player. Use this weapon to cover medium ranges and (some) close range battles. Although having the potential for it, try to use snipers when countering other snipers. Trivia *It was one of the four rentable guns in the game, the others being the Impulse Sniper Rifle, Exterminator, and Stinger. The Exterminator and Stinger were added later in the 9.4.0 update. *This weapon resembles the real world PKP Pecheneg machine gun. *Despite having a red crosshair with a dot, it will have a white crosshair with no dot when zoomed in. *Oddly, when this weapon runs out of ammo, it makes a sound that resembles a weapon being depleted of energy, like the Solar Ray Rifle. *In the current update, this weapon is a solid 10 - 12 shots. Screenshot_2015-03-14-23-20-42-1.jpg|Renting Option when buying Screenshot 2015-07-30-22-53-24.png|The Assault Machine Gun in use. im.jpg|The 4X scope of the Assault Machine Gun. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Scoped Category:Automatic Category:Themed Category:Content in Both Games Category:Legendary